In our data driven world, computer systems are becoming increasingly complex. In an effort to keep mission critical systems online, it is necessary to ensure they are optimally configured and free of defects. This may involve resolving issues as they arise as quickly as possible. To help resolve such issues, computer systems typically record status information. These records may contain information from a single application or a system as a whole.